unnaturalhistoryinfofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ms. Artie Abrams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unnatural History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EdBoy3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EdBoy3 (Talk) 15:43, September 8, 2010 Unnatural History Thank you so much! I'm glad finally this wiki will get bigger and bigger Thanks! Now we'll try to make this wikia loaded with all the facts about Unnatural History also I watches every episode too! Anyway Thank you so let's make this wiki bigger! EdBoy3 21:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Unnatural History Hi I don't know if you remember me i'm the owner/creator of Unnatural History Wiki, but Unnatural History was cancelled. However i'm not leaving the wiki. I'm still giving information to it and giving fans the oppurtunities to making their own adventures like a fanon-sort of wiki, when all of Unnatural History information is complete. I've added tons of stuff you should check it out. And also please help me I have a hands-full and please try to get other people to help and join this wiki too. Take care and Happy New Year! :). EdBoy3 00:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Unnatural History Thanks and its ok. Be sure to tell everyone about this wiki. Your friends everyone! I am currently working on the episodes. You can create a new page and remember you can make your own adventures! Also please try to bring it as many users as you can! :) EdBoy3 01:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I saw those galleries too, nice job! Feel free to write your fan-fic and please bring users from Glee Wiki to help and tell them that they can write fan-fiction too! :) User talk:EdBoy3 Hey Hi, it's BGF here. Can't talk to you in the Glee Wiki or Glee Users Wiki. I want to tell you that most of the things ATF says, they're not true. I didn't call everyone bastards and I DIDN'T say that his vids sucked. I didn't. And, I was banned for telling a secret I couldn't tell (and I won't tell you). I don't think that's one reason to be banned. Maybe in the chat, but NOT in a Wiki. Please. You have to believe me. I would never go SO down to do that. Please, believe me. I just have ONE user that believes in me (Dani99), my reputation i over, it's too late to go back and I don't have friends anymore. Bye BeatlesgLee Fan WANNA HEAR THE ENTIRE STORY?? FINE Here's what happened, in this order: #We were on the chat-box #Minutes before the second premiere of the Project, ATF makes ANOTHER cartoon. That cartoon included me, KidsLoveMe and the president (Bleghh!!!)'s secretary. When it ended, I said: IT'S TERRIBLE, BUT I LOVE IT #Trev OVERREACTS TOO MUCH. He starts to say that I hurted his feelings, that he works his ass off, that I would make a better job, that we're gonna make a premiere for MY project, stuff like that. #He bans me for 3 days #I try to tell him by PC (private chat) that he un-bans me, that I didn't say terrible from the bad way. He doesn't listen. #During the Project, he un-bans people, including me (twice). And he bans me again after knowing that he un-banned ME, #The project ends. I tell him that if he doesn't un-ban me, I would make a bad review of the Project (IK, wrong). #Blog (deleted) ACLARATION: I said terrible from the nice way, like: It seems that it's horrible, but it's great. I was also trying to say that it was great, not the best he made, but GREAT AND I LOVED IT. That's mainly what happened. The other things Trev says, they're a lie. I swear it. Bye BeatlesgLee Fan : THANK YOU. Just one thing: My IP address is still banned and that doesn't let me edit. Could you fix it, please?? Oh, and I'm still banned for two weeks. :: OKA. I can wait. ::: Thanks for everything, but, ATF banned me again. You know what? I'm just going to wait until my ban ends. I have something to do, and, with help of Dani99, I'll get through this. Bye 15:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Guess 17:47, April 5, 2011 Artieandtinaforeva (Talk | contribs) changed block settings for BeatlesgLee Fan (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 2011-04-25T16:29:28Z (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (Did wrong, but doesn't deserve this.) Bye BeatlesgLee Fan OMG Fine, I did ban him for revenge. BUT I NEVER SAID THAT. IT¡S AN ALTERED PHOTO!!!!!! OK? Wanna believe him?? OK. Everyone does. They're just too blind to see the truth, and too deaf to hear it. Thy're in their own world. And IDGAF. If you don't wanna listen to the truth, FINE, YOU KNOW WHY??? BECAUSE IDGAF. All my friends don't believe me. But, most of them are still my friends. So, OK. I'm your friend. Prob with PC, could'nt answer. No, I dont hate you. Just that a lot of people that are my friends don't beleive me, and, now, your included. That's all. I don¡'t hate you, I'm not mad, nothing. Hello Hey I'm Mr.SL, How are ya Gab? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 14:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC)